


ecstasy delivered with certainty

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Community: criticalkink, Glory Hole, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: For the kink meme prompt (abbreviated): 'Caleb is now clean and pretty with directions to a sex shop, they're in a big town - it’s time to make a bit more money via the oldest profession ... maybe working gloryholes for tips at the dirty bookstore...'





	ecstasy delivered with certainty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the kmeme [here](https://criticalkink.dreamwidth.org/3194.html?thread=505722#cmt505722), characters aren't mine, title is from Savage Garden's 'Violet'.
> 
> * * *

The last cock Caleb takes that night is literally purple.   
  
Not purple in the way some  _almost_  get when they're full of blood and lined with blue veins, no. This is a darker shade of a purple skin he's already quite acquainted with, albeit not in this context. He can see through the small hole in the wall that the decorously trimmed tuft of hair surrounding the base is deep violet. And if that weren't enough to confirm whose cock this is, there's a thick gold ring of a familiar style pierced through the dark head.  
  
There's quite a bit of coin back in Caleb's purse now; he'd been thinking about going back to the inn before the discreet knock on the partition. He still could, really; just mumble an apology and make a run for it, rather than put them in what might be an embarrassing situation further down the track.  
  
Instead of leaving, Caleb wonders if he's going to end up with a mouthful of lilac come, and takes Molly's cock between his lips, flicking the ring with his tongue.   
  
On the other side of the wall, Molly makes a pleased noise; Caleb can imagine him standing there, coat open or perhaps tossed aside for the moment, along with the two swords that aren't the weapon he requires for this particular encounter. He's not sure if Molly's the type to have his trousers around his ankles or to have removed them altogether. Knowing Molly, it's the latter, just in case someone bursts into this back room of Chastity's Nook and decides to attack, so that he doesn't trip and fall. Molly seems the type to be able to fight without his trousers on.  
  
Caleb starts slowly, as usual, getting a feel for what Molly likes, and if he's paying more than the usual level of attention that he would for a complete stranger, then that's his own business. The trouble is that Molly seems to like  _everything_ ; deep sucks elicit matching deep moans, while fluttering licks over and around the ring draw out low sighs akin to laughter. His hips move in a regular rhythm, never pulling back terribly far, as though Molly doesn't want to give up the heat of Caleb's mouth for a moment longer than he has to.  
  
Caleb can empathize with that. His jaw hurts from the time he's already spent back here. So do his knees and back, for that matter. There's more than one hole in the wall at more than one height and, although he's pretty sure the person he had to practically prostrate himself to suck off was a halfling, he can imagine human-sized people kneeling to use it, to enjoy the mental image of the person servicing them grovelling on the floor.  
  
But he still wants to make this last. An incoherent thread of rationalization tries to go through his mind about returning Molly's affection from earlier, but his animal brain knows that he just wants to suck Molly off, make him come nice and hard, and then pass him the toast at breakfast in the morning knowing that he put the look of satisfaction on his friend's face. This isn't about returning one affectionate forehead kiss, for gods' sake; it's far beyond that.  
  
With that in mind he takes Molly in deep, tongue caressing the thick vein on the underside of his cock, the tip finding a second piercing through the skin just in front of Molly's balls. Caleb holds his position and wriggles the ball on the ring with his tongue-tip, and Molly groans with pleasure.  
  
Caleb can't resist getting one of his hands involved then; he's got one planted against the wall for support, but he can tease at Molly's sac with his fingers, and he is not terribly surprised when he finds a third piercing behind it, almost on Molly's perineum, but not quite. Of course not; it would get in the way of sex. There are other more prosaic things it could get in the way of, but with his mouth full of Molly's cock and his nose full of Molly's aroused scent, which is oddly spicy, they're not the things that come to Caleb's mind first.  
  
He keeps Molly's cock deep in his mouth as long as he can, drawing short shallow breaths through his nose, before pulling back and wrapping his hand around Molly's shaft, jerking him quick and hard for a minute just to hear Molly gasp and watch him thrust into the circle of Caleb's fingers. But he can't satisfy himself with that contact alone for long and soon has his lips tight around Molly's cock again, tongue lapping at the head until Molly cries out and spills into his mouth.  
  
Aside from the usual saltiness, he tastes almost like  _cinnamon_. Either Caleb has had a very long night and thus gustatory hallucinations, or Molly has eaten so many of Jester's donuts it's made his come taste like them.  
  
He waits through the usual sliding of cloth and jingle of buckles, and then Molly's elegant fingers appear at the hole, dropping more coin than Caleb has ever been given before for this particular act into his palm.  
  
"Thank you," Molly says, the first he's spoken all night.  
  
Caleb elects to remain silent rather than have the tiefling recognize his voice.  
  
"Oh, and do come back to the inn soon, won't you? Nott already woke me up once worried about you; I put her to bed with a sleeping draught and she seemed content to let me come and find you, but I wouldn't want you to not be there in the morning."  
  
Caleb lets his head fall against the partition with a loud  _thunk_. He's not even going to ask how Molly knew. He just stays there, listening as Molly chuckles his way out of the bookshop.


End file.
